The Promise of Tomorrow
by WhereBrokenHeartsLie
Summary: "..By tomorrow, we'll be lost amongst the leaves.." - Their story would never have a happy ending. Dark Smut, One-Shot, SasuSaku.


**Title:** The Promise of Tomorrow

**Summary:** "..By tomorrow, we'll be lost amongst the leaves.." - Sakura Haruno will do anything to keep him here. Because tomorrow, he will be gone.

**Type:** One-Shot, Smut

**Pairing (s) :** SakuraxSasuke, SasukexOthers, SakuraxOthers

**Warning (s):** Sexual themes, dark themes, abusive language and disturbing images.

**Note:** I got this idea from this song I was listening to..it's called _Tomorrow_ by Daughter and it's absolutely perfect for this pairing. The lyrics are fabulous and her voice is so soft- so tender, so broken..it reminded me instantly of how Sakura and Sasuke...how their relationship is all messed up and sad and this song just seemed to fit. It's been a while since I wrote something long and meaningful and I hope this is good. I want to do justice to Sakura and Sasuke and this wonderful, wonderful song and the beautiful tragedy of love.

* * *

Act One : promises

...

_"..By tomorrow we'll be swimming with the fishes_  
_Leave our troubles in the sand._  
_And when the sun comes up,_  
_We'll be nothing but dust,_  
_Just the outlines of our hands.." _

_..._

_The Present_

"..You can kill me, Sasuke," she says softly, her throat bloodied with blood that is both hers and his. Her fingers grapple with the rocks and her eyes look like a sea that is burning. "...You can kill me and it will not matter. Nothing will. You can kill me now." She continues, her nails grimy and her hair sifting with the torn wind, her skin covered in a brown sheen of sweat. Her gaze is broken. Her voice is calm. Unhurried- untainted- so smooth. The sky is bleeding colours of indigo and purple above them and she doesn't waver. "..You can, Sasuke..." She swallows and perhaps there's a broken tooth amidst all the blood and the saliva because she coughs, almost doubling up with the force of her coughing.

Her eyes. Green. Frenzied. Ardorous. Diminished. So green. Emerald-like, brilliant and old and terrible in their ancient wiseness. "..you must.."

_did you love me?_

He flinches. He actually flinches but she doesn't know that because her eyes are focused on the dust around her fingers that reminds her of the finite-ness of everything. Dust. At the end of everything, all creatures..all things..all memories become dust. Become particles of lifeless nothing. He steps forward but she's focused on the dust- on the exact brown shade of it and he knows he's broken something far more valuable than her meagre heart. He can't figure out what it is, though. The kunai feels light in his hand and he wonders- he wonders if he could do it. If..

"..Sasuke," she says abruptly and the way she says his name reminds him of her silken skin, of her damp heat, of her lustful whimpers, of all the things he promised and he feels himself die a little. "...you must. You must do it."

"..What if I can't?" His voice is tall in the summery breeze and the trees wave weakly at the bleakness of everything that surrounds them.

She rises, then, like an avenged warrior, dressed in blood and something far darker and she doesn't stumble..though she should. She should stumble and lose her balance and grovel and then rise again but she remains on her long, perfect legs, instantly balanced on something he cannot comprehend. Her eyes- a callous warzone- look at him carelessly and she smiles a smile he knows all too well.

_did you need me?_

"..Then I will do it for you," She replies simply and pulls out the katana she used to slash his robes open a lifetime ago. It shines and burns like a bad memory and he feels something consume him from outside right down to his core. "..I will do it for us."

"..Stop it," He hisses like a snake and his eyes are a deadly crimson but she's beyond everything and her smile never wavers- it only begins to widen at him. Her fingers clutch the dangerous blade and she smiles and smiles and licks her dry lips and despite all of it, he feels a pulsating desire within him to have her once more. He grits his teeth, furious- calmly furious and when she aims for her stomach, he feels another piece of him die.

_can you fight who you really are?_

_..._

Act Two: silks

...

_"..By tomorrow we'll be lost amongst the leaves,_  
_In a wind that chills the skeletons of trees,_  
_And when the moon, it shines, I will leave two lines._  
_Find my love, then find me..." _

_Three Days Before_

He follows her. He shouldn't. Orichimaru has some mission for him and he has four days to get it all done before he can report back but he follows her. He doesn't know her- rather, he thinks he doesn't...but that pink hair..pink hair..it means one thing. But it can't be. It can't mean that one thing..it's impossible. Pink hair- long, pink hair..soft..like petals and summer and tender. Pink hair. So many memories. He gets a bit mixed up along the way but she walks into an alleyway and he follows her, a shadow in the tormented light. Pink hair. And rain- a promise. Was it a promise? So long ago. Children. So, so, so long. She strolls into a motel- some low-key institution with dinghy lighting and strange occupants and her hips sway tantalizingly.

Years.

Years since he's seen her but he knows- he can smell the Cherry Blossom on her. God, how he hates it.

The man behind the desk- a face with no emotion and eyes that know all- smiles vaguely at her and he feels a burning flash of memory before he's back there, in the rain and she's behind him, hugging him- begging him not to go because revenge is like a plague. It consumes all. She was right- all that time, of course..she was right. But there's a part of him that like the hopelessness of his situation..the fact that his soul has nothing left to be saved. He follows her, pulling himself out of the reverie and she climbs up the stairs, nimbly. Her legs are long, smooth- calloused and pale and he knows she must have healed this skin so, so, so many times to get rid of the wounds.

What about the wounds she _cannot_ heal?

And maybe because it's fate, or because it's instinct, or because it's his shadow on the yellowed wall, she turns and he forgets how to breathe. She is the same- but she is different. Her face is longer, more narrow and her lips are fuller- her nose more pronounced. Her cheekbones are higher and her hair fall across her forehead, resting on her shoulders like a burden. But her eyes are different. Even in the strange lighting and the faded facade about them, her eyes are different. They're a darker green and they're full of grief. Some strangling grief. There's no joyous glint to them. Not anymore. She looks like a woman who's walked right out of a war- however, not unscathed but wounded and more.

"..Sasuke," He expects the suffix, despite everything but shows no surprise when she makes no mention of it. Her voice is soft, almost unused and rough. There is no accusation in it- only a mere question.

"..What are you doing here?" are the words that he speaks to her- the very first, in perhaps..seven years. Or is it ten? He cannot make out- she seems like a stranger and he feels like a monster. Again, this urge..this need and she breathes out unevenly, looking away from him. His eyes shift- dark orbs of hatred and sin- to her curves, noting the full roundness of her breasts, the dainty dip of her waist, the broadness of her hips. He is a man- he is a man starved of things so beautiful.

"...Working," is all she supplies and then looks at him in faint disdain.

The silence is taut- drawn out against their skins and he feels it again..the faint pulse of need within him and he remembers. He remembers how she'd promised him she'd do anything and it's been so long since he's had a woman..there's only..no. He can't ask that of that. But why not? They are not children anymore. This is a game they both have played before, no doubt and this is a game where there will be no winners, no losers. He looks up at her and maybe she understands or maybe she still loves him because she's coming down the stairs and her hands- her healing hands- come up to tug his collar.

Too sudden. Too quick. But it happens.

She leans up and he leans down and their lips meet and the nightmare begins.

...

Act Three: clouds

_"..Don't bring tomorrow_  
_'cause I already know_  
_I'll lose you_  
_Don't bring tomorrow_  
_'cause I already know_  
_I'll lose you_  
_I'll lose you.."_

_..._

He pushes her back, almost making the two of them stumble and fall. Her back hits the wall and his mouth leaves her, peppering desperate kisses down the column of her pale, luminescent throat. Her fingers tighten in his inky locks and he growls against her throat when she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him into her- intoxicating him with her absoluteness, her realness. His teeth sink into her neck and she whimpers, already wet as she presses herself against his hardness, her fingers tearing at his hair absently. His catastrophic hands shift, palming her breasts roughly as he drags his teeth along her neck, suckling harshly on the skin, merciless and vindictive.

_do you need me?_

There's a pause- a pregnant, ardorous, needy pause and his eyes look into hers and find her soul. A pure whiteness of grief. She shuts her eyes, as if to lock him away from her broken heart and he understands that this is way of saying goodbye. It must be. It has to be. Her fingers shift, pulling away at his black robes and his blacker eyes shift to all the love-bites he's left on her ivory skin. His dangerous fingers pull away at her top and her hair fall around her face like crimson shadows. He feels himself harden at the sound of her broken sigh and her hips press down against his urgently.

She whimpers when his long fingers slip past her slick nether lips and enter her hot centre, her hips urging forward and her head falls into the of his cock and he holds her up because she looks beautiful and there's something in her eyes that he knows. He moves his fingers slowly- two, the first time and he adds a third when she bites his neck, trying to persuade him to give her the release she wants. Her hips buck and she whimpers desperately, making low sounds of pleasure at the back of her throat.

_do you love me?_

The darkness around them isn't half as dark as their minds.

Her hand slithers down his chest and she looks up from his neck remorselessly when her fingers find his cock, twitching in his boxers, aching to be touched. And it throbs when her fingers trace over the head, teasing him- mocking him- tormenting him. He grits his teeth, stilling his fingers inside her and she looks at him, an animal residing in her eyes, trying to beg him to continue. They know that no words can be spoken. Her fingers form a grip, taking a hold of his cock and he looks right at her when she gives him a slow, torturous stroke- his fingers, in retaliation, push further into her, his freer hand taking a hold of her clit, pinching it and she bites her lip anxiously, tightening her hold on his cock.

Their 'love' looks like war.

Within breathlessly, hungered moments, he's inside her and her nails are pressing into his back and her legs quiver in the anticipation of release. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, panting harshly and she comes undone within seconds, bucking and thrashing, unable to decipher where she ends and where he ends because this is not her..this is not him- this is them, struggling and aching and learning how to feel. He spills his seed into her recklessly and bites her neck like a man possessed and she holds him because she cannot let go. Seven years of mourning a love she despised, she cannot let go. She cannot. They are so close..and yet, yet there is an ocean between them. She doesn't want this night to end. If it ends, so does this. She wants this night to linger- to prolong itself into nights and nights...let there be no days. He growls when she moves and she feels herself dying inside. Her slick heat tightens around his cock again and he grunts, eyes dark with temptation and she smiles in such a sad way that he kisses her.

And then they do it again. They remember each other all over again with touch.

...

Act Four: repetition

_"..By tomorrow I'll be left in the darkness,_  
_Amongst your cold sheets._  
_And your shoes will be gone,_  
_And your body warmth no longer beside me.." _

_..._

They cannot make love. They are monsters. They are killers. They are people who cannot be saved. They are sinners who cannot be redeemed.

So, instead, they fuck on the bed, amongst the twisted sheets and the broken dreams.

She looks like an angel.

He is the liar.

...

They cannot look at each other properly. Their eyes are blind. Their sight is blurred. Their vision is scarred.

So, instead, he takes her from behind and memorizes each tilt of her body as she comes undone in his arms, breaking in more ways than one.

He looks like a wasted soul.

She is the forgiver.

...

The night shifts and he tastes her and knows he can never forget. She makes a face at him- ten shades of sadness and he grips the sheets to keep himself from giving in. At some point in the endless of it all, he laughs and she feels her heart thump desperately in her chest, as if to become his. Her limbs grow into shadows and he lies beside her, thinking of stars.

There is no instead this time.

It is an awakening

He is a thief.

She is a giver.

...

When she wakes, she knows he's gone. She feels it deep down within her and she doesn't weep because it was her choice. It was her move. She gathers her empty clothes in her empty arms and walks to the bathroom like a woman lost. He found her. Now she is lost once more. With no direction. No direction but this emptiness. She dresses silently and looks like a ghost when she comes down for breakfast. She eats nothing. Her eyes are distant and she remembers how warm he felt. How unlike himself. How he once looked at her as if..as-no. She will not think of that.

She paints a decadent smile on her face and wonders if he's mourning.

Mourning like her.

Mourning what they will never have.

...

Act Five : endings

_" ..But don't bring tomorrow_  
_'cause I already know_  
_I'll lose you_  
_Don't bring tomorrow_  
_'cause I already know_  
_I'll lose_  
_I'll lose_  
_You.." _

_The Present_

She dies without a sound. She has this smile on her face that makes him want to kiss her but instead, instead he takes her into his arms and starts to walk. Konoha cannot be too far from here and he is a ninja- he can manage anything. Especially now. Her fingers are tight around the katana she impaled herself on and he knows that she's killed their child too, along with herself. Monsters. All of them. Him. Her. And their baby. Their..he grips her arms tightly and senses something profound shift within him. He did not want tomorrow to come- it would take her way from him. But he didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know that she'd take herself away from him. Not tomorrow- not Konoha- not Naruto. No, Sakura took herself away from him.

The wind is bitter today and the sky is dark with the premonition of rain. He feels the ground shift beneath him and his eyes turn a dark crimson and he holds her like he can never let go. Tomorrow. Tomorrow...no, tomorrows are harmless. Sakura was the dangerous one. Sakura...Sakura..the blossoms. He tastes blood and realizes that he's bitten his tongue, trying to keep himself from crying. He's never felt so helpless. Never felt so afraid. Never felt so alone. Never felt...so..

...there are no words.

He spots an eagle in the distant sky and his destructive eyes set upon his path and he stops in the middle of that nowhere, holding her and the blood and their unborn child. He gets down onto his knees and the eagle soars above his head like a symbol of freedom. Orichimaru will wonder. But so will so many others. Why did she do it? Why did she take that katana and slip it into her stomach and die in front of him? He sets her down on the dust she was watching only minutes ago and he looks up at the eagle and the eagle seems to nod- to reassure, to remind and he remembers.

He remembers the rain and the love and the promises and the petals.

There is blood everywhere.

But it's OK. Everything's OK.

He can scream now.

...

_-fini-_

* * *

_A/N: Drop a review and lemme know how you like it. _

_All credits for the song go to Daughter and the respected producers..etc. _


End file.
